Beron
"Stay down!" - After defeating a villain Beron is a warrior from Series 7 and a supporting protagonist of Raven: Injustice - Gods Among Us, the 2012 sequel and the 2013 Justice League movie. Challenges Faced (First Heat) Day 1 Beron wore the tree emblem. Versad defeated him at the Spider's Web, but he defeated Mygar at Long Staff and gained a ring at the Skull Cage. But the demon army proved too much for him. Day 2 Beron is second behind Versad. But at the Battle of the Boats, he along with Mygar and Lisan collided with a demon. He then grabbed a ring at Loch Leap and communicated with Versad well in The Gorge, but he lost Battering Ram along with Lisan and Nisab. Day 3 Beron is in fourth place, but he scaled the Cliff Face along with Versad and regained a life. At Demon Square, he was third to be eliminated at the near end of the challenge. He was third to complete the Deep Loch. Day 4 Beron didn't hit the vessel at the Fire Water and got defeated by Versad at the Wrestling Ring. Even worse, he and Mygar didn't solve the riddle at the Riddle Bridge. But he got four rings at the High Walk. Day 5 Beron had only 2 lives and can't lose any more challenges. In the Blasted Mountain, he made it through the Chasm and the Boulder Run. But he and Kelpa lost Lava Pit and Stone Soldiers after Versad succeeded in them both and regaining a life at the Boulder Run. Challenges Faced (Final Heat) Day 1 Beron wore the moon emblem. He beat Sonos at the Stone Bridge, but Danil defeated him at the Ring Rack after losing the Battering Ram again, this time, along with Sonos and Lenat, who went out first. Day 2 Beron is in last place as he is one ring behind Sonos. He hit the vessel three times in Fire Water, along with Sonos, Hanso and Versad. But Hanso defeated him at the Wrestling Ring and he went out again at the Demon Square, causing him to get eliminated at the Way of the Warrior. Abilities * Martial Arts and Stealth: Beron is trained in many types of combat and can sneak up on villains without being noticed. * Genius-Level Intelligence: Like Superman and Lex Luthor, he can plan attacks quickly. * Gliding: When Beron is Batman, the Protector of Los Angeles, he can glide with his black cape, descending his fall speed. * Multiple Gadgets: Beron's gadgets range from grappling hooks to electric tasers and he can drive the Batmobile, which can change into any shape and is bulletproof. Intro Quotes * ''So it's been said. (to the Puppet Master)'' * ''Shouldn't have touched her, rhino. (to Colonel Buckshot.)'' * ''I'm the hero L.A. needs. (to the Ice King)'' * ''Sorry. He looks better in green. (to Shintora)'' * ''Like I haven't planned for that. (to Flint Phoenix)'' * ''Tempting, but no. (to Minotaur)'' * ''Was only a matter of time. (to Prowler)'' * ''The only question is how. (to Gangster Bug)'' * ''Is that supposed to scare me? (to Troll)'' * ''I don't trust anyone that much. (to Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''I call it vigilance. (to Toxic Jack)'' Clash Quotes * ''Who’s winning? (vs. Flint Phoenix)'' * ''Not even you, Joker. (vs. Puppet Master)'' * ''Never better. (Clash with Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''I only come in black. (vs. Shintora)'' * ''You should be. (vs. Ice King)'' * ''But you’re still missing. (vs. Gangster Bug)'' * ''I figured that out. (vs. King Boo)'' * ''I’m Batman. (vs. Prowler)'' * ''Not the smartest choice. (vs. The Cyber-Racer)'' * ''Careful, Fluffy. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy) '' * ''I’ve got a few chapters left. (vs. Minotaur)'' * ''I never quit. (vs. Toxic Jack)'' * ''Then, you know what's coming. (vs. Mr. Freeze)'' Statistics * Passive: Tactical Genius (Beron and his team deal 25% more damage.) * Support Cards: Alfred, Oracle, Batcave (10% to health, damage, energy) * Base Stats at Normal Level 1 (without support cards): 1100 health, 700 damage * Base Stats at Normal Level 1 (with support cards): 1210 health, 770 damage Stats Combo Attacks (with passive) Special Moves (with passive) Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatics Category:Athletic Category:Intelligence Category:Gadget Users Category:Male Category:Moon Warriors Category:Stealth Category:Justice League Category:Bat Family Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Series 7 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Tree Warriors Category:Safety Pass Winners